xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ava Ayala(White Tiger)
The Ava Ayala version of White Tiger appears in Ultimate Spider-Man, voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love. She is seen on the same team as Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Power Man and Nova. Paul Dini, the show's creative consultant stated, "We wanted a young female voice on the team and while she is new, White Tiger proved to be the perfect choice. She's tough and smart, and her cat-like reflexes allow her to match Spider-Man leap for leap in agility. It's important to her that she excels at everything she does, as she plans on leaving the team someday as a full super heroine in her own right". In the season two episode "Kraven the Hunter", it is revealed that Ava's father was the previous White Tiger, rather than her brother until he was killed in a fight with Kraven the Hunter. Eventually, Kraven came after Ava, (the current keeper of the amulet). Unlike Ava, the amulet's raw feral power proved too much for him to keep under control and following a harrowing transformation into a humanoid white tiger. Upon Ava reclaiming her amulet, Kraven was defeated by Spider-Man and Ava. Weapons * Mystical Feline Augmentation: This amulet gives her tiger-like abilities. * Tiger Claws: Those claws are White Tiger's main weapon of choice. * Enhanced condition: The amulet strengthens her human metabolism, such as giving her the speed, stamina, reflexes and agility of a cat. * Electrified claws: Given a new upgrade from S.H.I.E.L.D.,White Tiger has electrified claws able to shock opponents in hand-to-hand combat. * S.H.I.E.L.D. tiger claws: S.H.I.E.L.D. gave Ava a new weapon that resembles a mechanical tiger claw. It is able to do deal more damage than her regular claws and can hold small pieces of objects inside it. Her first and only time using these claws was against Venom during his third appearance in the city. After he managed to escape, she kept a piece of his costume with her. Personality Ava is a leader, and a strong-willed, down to business kind of girl. She gets along with Spider-Man and her other teammates as they fight villains together. She is defiantly the most determined, and most ampt about her S.H.E.I.L.D. opportunities than her other teammates, and will sometimes even cut them some slack when they goof off. She usually has a few good wise cracks for them. She has been known to go to school on Saturdays, and to do homework during transportations to and from missions. She is a hard working A+ students who earns her grades while secretly working with the boys to keep New Yorkers, and other citizens safe. Ava is so strong willed and strives to be "perfect" in order to keep the tiger side of her contained. The prices that comes from wearing the amulet. Her father and grandfather were both killed by Kraven the Hunter when they were unable to keep themselves in control. Episodes * Great Responsibility * Doomed * Venom * Flight of the Iron Spider * Why I Hate the Gym * Exclusive (cameo) * Back in Black * Field Trip * Freaky * Venomous * Me Time * Strange * Awesome * For Your Eye Only (cameo) * Beetle Mania * Snow Day * Damage * Run Pig Run * I Am Spider-Man * Not a Toy * Revealed * Rise of the Goblin * The Lizard * Electro * Kraven the Hunter * Hawkeye (cameo) * The Sinister Six * Spidah-Man! * Carnage * House Arrest * The Man-Wolf * Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man * Journey of the Iron Fist (flashback) * The Incredible Spider-Hulk * Stan By Me (cameo) * Ultimate Deadpool * Venom Bomb * Guardians of the Galaxy * Game Over * Blade and the Howling Commandos Part 1 * Blade and the Howling Commandos Part 2 * Sandman Returns * Return of the Sinister Six * Ultimate * The Avenging Spider-Man Part 1 * The Avenging Spider-Man Part 2 * Agent Venom (mentioned) * Cloak and Dagger * New Warriors * S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy * Rampaging Rhino (cameo) * Ant-Man * Burrito Run * Inhumanity * The Revenge of Arnim Zola * Nightmare on Christmas * Contest of Champions: Part 1 (cameo) * Contest of Champions: Part 4 Trivia * She is the only student in the group that gets better grades than Peter Parker, other than Amadeus Cho. * One of her deepest fears is failing school and not graduating. * This is the first other media appearance and the animated debut of White Tiger (and Ava Ayala). * She's Hector Ayala's sister in the comics but they're father and daughter in this series. In both instances, she is his successor after his death. * In the comics, Ava Ayala is the fifth White Tiger, while her brother was the first. Screenshots 37-1454371067.PNG 36-1454371067.PNG 35-1454371067.PNG 34-1454371066.PNG 33-1454371066.PNG 32-1454371066.PNG 31-1454371066.PNG 30-3.PNG 29-0.PNG 28-1.PNG 27-1454371062.PNG 26-2.PNG 25-3.PNG 24-2.PNG 23-1454371062.PNG 22-3.PNG 21-1454371060.PNG 20-3.PNG 19-1454371060.PNG 18-1454371060.PNG 17-1454371060.PNG 16-1454371059.PNG 15-1454371059.PNG 14-1454371056.PNG 13-1454371056.PNG 12-1454371056.PNG 11-1454371056.PNG 10-1454371056.PNG 9-1454371056.PNG 8-1454371055.PNG 7-1454371053.PNG 6-1454371053.PNG 5-1454371053.PNG 3-1454371053.PNG 2-1454371053.PNG 1-2.PNG 21-1456620533.PNG 27-1463678771.PNG 24-1463678770.PNG 26-1463678770.PNG 21-1463678770.PNG 23-1463678770.PNG 25-1463678770.PNG 22-1463678769.PNG 75-1464471605.PNG 76-1464471606.PNG 77-1464471606.PNG 78-1464471606.PNG 79-1464471606.PNG 82-1464471606.PNG 83-1464471607.PNG 84-1464471607.PNG 85-1464471607.PNG 86-1464471607.PNG 91-1464471608.PNG 92-1464471608.PNG 93-1464471609.PNG 94-1464471609.PNG 95-1464471609.PNG 104-1464471610.PNG 65-1469726316.PNG 63-1469726316.PNG 64-1469726316.PNG 62-1469726316.PNG 58-1469726316.PNG 57-1469726316.PNG 59a.PNG 60a.PNG 75-1484536903.PNG 74-1484536867.PNG 73-1484536852.PNG 72-1484536852.PNG 71-1484536840.PNG 70-1484536778.PNG 69-1484536696.PNG 68-1484536646.PNG 67-1484536630.PNG 66-1484536630.PNG 65-1484536617.PNG 64-1484536617.PNG 63-1484536505.PNG 62-1484536505.PNG 61-1484536488.PNG 53-1484534408.PNG 52-1484534408.PNG 51-1484534396.PNG 49-1484534383.PNG IMG 1985.JPG IMG 1984.JPG IMG 1983.JPG IMG 1982.JPG IMG 1981.JPG IMG 1980.JPG IMG 1979.JPG IMG 1978.JPG IMG 1977.JPG IMG 1976.JPG IMG 2072.JPG IMG 2071.JPG IMG 2070.JPG IMG 2069.JPG IMG 2068.JPG IMG 2067.JPG IMG 1872wt.JPG IMG 1871wt.JPG IMG 1870wt.JPG IMG 1869wt.JPG IMG 1868wt.JPG IMG 1867wt.JPG IMG 1866wt.JPG IMG 1865wt.JPG IMG 1864wt.JPG IMG 1863wt.JPG IMG 1861wt.JPG IMG 1860.JPG IMG 1480.JPG IMG 1479.JPG IMG 1478.JPG IMG 2019.JPG IMG 2018.JPG IMG 2017.JPG IMG 2015.JPG IMG 2004.JPG IMG 2001.JPG IMG 1998.JPG IMG 1996.JPG IMG 1995.JPG IMG 1991.JPG IMG 1989.JPG IMG 1879-0.JPG IMG 1878-0.JPG IMG 1877-0.JPG IMG 1876-0.JPG IMG 1873-0.JPG IMG 2049.JPG IMG 2050.JPG IMG 2048.JPG IMG 2047.JPG IMG 2046.JPG IMG 2045.JPG IMG 2044.JPG IMG 2043.JPG IMG 2042.JPG 94-1488346504.PNG 93-1488346417.PNG 92-1488346404.PNG 91-1488346404.PNG 90-1488346391.PNG 22-1499289117.PNG 24 (1)-1499894618.PNG WhiteTiger1 (1).PNG WhiteTiger1 (2).PNG WhiteTiger1 (3).PNG WhiteTiger1 (4).PNG WhiteTiger1 (5).PNG WhiteTiger1 (6).PNG WhiteTiger1 (7).PNG WhiteTiger1 (8).PNG WhiteTiger1 (9).PNG WhiteTiger1 (10).PNG WhiteTiger1 (11).PNG WhiteTiger1 (12).PNG WhiteTiger1 (13).PNG WhiteTiger1 (14).PNG WhiteTiger1 (15).PNG WhiteTiger1 (16).PNG WhiteTiger1 (17).PNG WhiteTiger1 (18).PNG WhiteTiger1 (19).PNG WhiteTiger1 (20).PNG WhiteTiger1 (21).PNG WhiteTiger1 (22).PNG WhiteTiger1 (23).PNG WhiteTiger1 (24).PNG WhiteTiger1 (25).PNG WhiteTiger1 (26).PNG WhiteTiger1 (27).PNG WhiteTiger1 (28).PNG WhiteTiger1 (29).PNG WhiteTiger1 (30).PNG WhiteTiger1 (31).PNG WhiteTiger1 (32).PNG WhiteTiger1 (33).PNG WhiteTiger1 (34).PNG WhiteTiger1 (35).PNG WhiteTiger1 (36).PNG WhiteTiger1 (37).PNG WhiteTiger1 (38).PNG WhiteTiger1 (39).PNG WhiteTiger1 (40).PNG WhiteTiger1 (41).PNG WhiteTiger1 (42).PNG WhiteTiger1 (43).PNG WhiteTiger1 (44).PNG WhiteTiger1 (45).PNG WhiteTiger1 (46).PNG WhiteTiger1 (47).PNG WhiteTiger1 (48).PNG WhiteTiger1 (49).PNG WhiteTiger1 (50).PNG WhiteTiger1 (51).PNG WhiteTiger1 (52).PNG WhiteTiger1 (53).png 90-1502150359.PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Prodigy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Stealth Force Category:Homo Magi Category:Moon Walkers Category:Shield Category:Armor Users Category:Earthling Category:Cybernaut Category:Animagus Category:Archer Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Transformation Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Slave Category:Black People Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Neutral Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Acrobatics Category:Harem Category:Super Hero Category:Midtown High School Category:Americans Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Government Hero Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Daughter Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Web Warriors Category:Warrior Category:Feline Physiology